t_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Devian (Life Form)
The Devian (pronounced duh-vahy-an) life form is an air-based being that primarily resides on the planet Psi, located within the MainVerse Dimension of ne''T''work. Average Stats Average Height: (Male) 210 cm, (Female) 195 cm Average Weight: (Male) 101 kg, (Female) 89 kg Appearance Devians are a humanoid life form. Their main physical characteristics are large ears, bat-like wings and a tall physique. A Devian’s face has design elements inspired by that of real-life bats. Their nose resembles a bat’s snout. They possess a pair of tall, slightly curved ears that rest on top of their heads. A male Devian’s hair covers the sides of the face as well as the top, extending along the jawline to meet at the chin, resembling a beard. Female Devians only have hair at the top of their heads. Devians have thick eyebrows as very slim eyes. The iris has two colors, one for the outer ring and one for the inner ring. There is a slim pupil in the center of the iris that is either black or white in color. The sclera of their eyes is black. The entirety of a Devian’s body is covered in skin. Devians possess a pair of bat-like wings spanning twice their height. They have a large puff of hair around the base of the neck; this hair is a separate color from the hair on the head (usually white). The tail of a Devian begins right above the buttocks and extends downward to about the knees. This tail acts as a meeting point for the wing flaps nearest the body to connect at. The body shape of a Devian depends on gender. Males are heavily built at the top, possessing wide, square shoulders and an equally intimidating upper body and chest width. Their abdomens are slim, similar to the size of an Aerian male’s. They possess long, slim arms that are more powerful than they appear, and equally deceptive long, thin legs that conceal great power. Females are not as built, possessing somewhat square shoulders and the long, thin arms of their male counterparts. Instead of a wide chest, female Devians are usually well-endowed concerning this area. They possess long, slim legs like male Devians, but their thighs are normal-sized in comparison, while their calves are thin like male Devians. Devians possess slim feet that possess four toes. There are two toes on each side of the foot, slightly split in the middle to appear as if pointing in two different directions. All toes are pointed, as in to resemble claws being built-in to them. History After completing the design for the Aerian life form, The Creator had two distinct life forms planned: a “typeless” life form (Hanezi) and an aerial one (Aerian). It felt that there should be some form of diversity within the number of life forms that could move about above ground, simultaneously increasing diversity within this part of the universe. The Aerian life form appeared to be rather pure-hearted in their design, possessing feathery wings and an honest desire to fly through the skies. If it were to create another distinct airborne life form, The Creator had to think from another angle for the intent of its creation. The Creator considered making an opposite to the fast-moving, spirited Aerian, as well as what Energy Types that could be used to represent its opposite or allow this new life form to not be completely outclassed by Aerians. As Aerians can move at high speeds but are physically weak, The Creator envisioned this new life form to be a slow-moving airborne-capable life form that possessed high physical strength. Dark Energy and Lightning Energy were the Energy Types The Creator decided as the opposite to the Aerian-exclusive Wind Energy that fit into the new life form’s design intent: dense, powerful Dark Energy (highlighting power) and Lightning Energy (fast-moving, but unable to freely change direction as Wind Energy can). After finalizing these decisions, the idea for the Devian life form was conceived. Unique Characteristics As Devians are meant to be a “dark” counterpart to the Aerian life form, they have some of the characteristics that Aerians possess. Devians possess wings that are similar to that of a bat. These wings allow Devian life forms to naturally fly with an Agility of 15. Unlike Aerians, who can increase their baseline flight speed through training, Devians cannot do the same as they lack the physiology to move their wings faster than what they already can do. Instead, the speed at which Devians fly is dependent on the amount of power put into each wing flap. Like their Aerian counterpart, Devians also possess the ability to create Energy types from their wings, as this is where their four extra EnerGene Centers are located (two in each wing). This is a useful trait for Dark Devians, as the increased power brought about by Dark Energy can allow for increased flight speed. Of all life forms within the MainVerse Dimension, Devians possess the highest Strength on average. Dark Devians tend to have the higher Strength between the two Races formed from this life form, whereas Lightning Devians have a greater capacity for Physical-F Energy. Other notable characteristics that Devians possess are enhanced eyesight and hearing. Their large ears are capable of picking up Sound Energy waves from many kilometers away. They also have unique eyes with the ability to detect a third Energy Type. This special eyesight can be initiated at will, with the third Energy Type able to be determined by Psychic Energy Instruction. Category:Life Forms Category:Devian